


Moments Like That

by srmiller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olciity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about how Oliver falls in love (or realizes he's in love) with Felicity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Like That

Oliver Queen knows, probably more than most, there are countless moments in life when everything changes.

Some of them are loud, and furious-the crack of a ship’s hull, the blast of gunshot after gunshot after gunshot. An explosion barely muffled by a layer of asphalt on the other side of town.

Others were silent like the wisp of an arrow or the slice of a blade through a heart.

They were the sort of moments a person knew, with certainty, life ~~wouldn’t~~ _couldn’t_ be the same again.

And there were other moments, quiet ones like walking in to an office and talking to a blonde girl in a pink shirt. Normal things which couldn’t begin to hint at what was to come, how a single conversation could alter a person’s story.

There were other moments, fights and bruises and broken bones, but none of them mattered as much as the big ones, loud or quiet as they may be.

So often they were terrible, sudden, and viciously cruel.

But not all of them.

Some of them were beautiful, and like the rising sun you could see them coming and yet they could still have the power to take your breath away.

For Oliver, that moment happened on a Tuesday.

He was sitting in the Foundry, sharpening his arrows when she came down the stairs with her hair pulled back, glasses in place, claiming she was starving to death and if she should pass out please hook her up to an IV of that orange chicken from the place they went to last week.

He was sitting at the table sharpening his arrows watching her when she looked up and smiled at him.

And there it was, the moment he had seen coming but had always avoided.

There was a part of him which had always imagined it happening on the battle field, with blood and urgency…but he’d been wrong.

She’d come in to his life on an ordinary day with a smile.

It only made sense he’d fall in love with her the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> [share on tumblr if you liked it!](http://awriterincowboyboots.tumblr.com/post/83944734974/moments-like-that)


End file.
